The present invention relates to an improved drive system. In particular, to a drive system that drives the mechanism for discharging solids and regulating flows in a reactor vessel. The invention reduces the degree of freedom of movement of the distributor element and increases the definition of its movement, as a consequence imparting more uniform discharge and more precise flow.
The invention herein presented is directly applicable to components transmitting movement to the scraper rings described in patents BR 8300425 and BR 8601866.